


grips on your waist

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, kind of??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Doflamingo thrives under the spotlight, the sort of confidence he has is mouthwatering, consuming, captivating everyone’s attention.But Law likes him much better right now.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	grips on your waist

**Author's Note:**

> It's Doffy's birthday, and me being Doflamingo's #1 Enthusiast, I decided to take matters into my own hands and write this. It's terrible to be honest, and there might be typos but I hope you enjoy ^.^

“Law, we shouldn’t-” 

“ _Please_ , Mingo please.” 

“Shit, fuck,” Doflamingo gasps, clawing at Law’s thigh when he wraps a leg around his waist, “goddamnit.” 

Law’s burning up, has been ever since he arrived at this expensive little restaurant. Law loathes coming to birthday parties, especially the obnoxiously pricy kind, and of course since this is Doflamingo, it’s as flashy as ever. Law practically balked as soon as he stepped off the elevator and into the high-rise restaurant, scowling at the amount of people littering the place. 

Although, all of that noise faded to a low thrum when he caught sight of Doflamingo, blonde hair messy and glasses set in place, grinning widely at Crocodile who looked about how Law once felt. Law let his eyes roam over Doflamingo, the expanse of his chest just glistening under faded lights, sinfully tight pants low on his hips. 

Every single impure thought one could have crossed Law’s mind in that split second, the fantasies only intensifying when Doflamingo caught sight of him and pulled Law in for a less than friendly kiss. The action shoot straight down to Law’s cock, and he couldn’t help but count down the minutes until Doflamingo had a lull in conversation- 

Which was a terrible task. 

Law spent most of the evening close to Doflamingo, nursing his whiskey, looking over the glass of it every time Doflamingo shifted, greeting someone else and fuck Law couldn’t wait to tug him away. Doflamingo thrives under the spotlight, the sort of confidence he has is mouthwatering, consuming, captivating everyone’s attention. 

But Law likes him much better right now. When that infuriating mouth of his is shut, teeth gritted, and those glasses are slipping down the slope of his nose, sweat lining his forehead. 

“I want you so bad,” Law slides his lips across exposed skin, latching down to suck a bruise close to his clavicle. 

Law shouldn’t find a thrill in that, but Doflamingo’s fingers are tightening on his leg, hips rocking and groaning at the possessive act. 

“Let me have you daddy,” Law murmurs, glancing up and Doflamingo’s bottom lip is trapped between his teeth. 

“Here?” Doflamingo asks incredulously, breathless. It doesn’t surprise Law, the act is too brazen, this is much more Doflamingo’s style, but Law’s in dire need of him right now. 

“Yeah.” Law replies, popping open the button to Doflamingo’s jeans, dropping his leg to hastily undo his own. 

“Shit Law,” Doflamingo groans, “somebody’s going to hear-” 

“I can be quiet,” Law huffs, which is a lie, and judging by the amused glint now in Doflamingo’s smile, he knows that also. 

Law is the definition of noisy while getting fucked, and Doflamingo is more than exceptional in the task of fucking Law, so of course he has to voice his pleasure properly, it would be bad manners to stay quiet when having sex with a man like Doflamingo. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Law’s grin is obscene, dropping to his knees now that Doflamingo is going along with such a terrible, terrible idea. 

Doflamingo’s already pulling himself out and heat pools in Law’s stomach. It’s rare for them to have quickies and it shouldn’t make Law so excited, not with the boisterous conversations flowing outside, the guests no doubt about to start wondering where Doflamingo ran off to. 

“Be quick about it,” Doflamingo orders, and Law hums, trailing his hands behind Doflamingo’s thighs, jaw slack when he takes his cock into his mouth. 

Law’s moan is wanton, eyes falling closed at the taste of Doflamingo’s precum, bobbing his head in a quick yet precise pace. Law plays with his balls, running the sack through nimble fingers, scooting closer to bury his nose in blonde pubes. Doflamingo groans loudly, threading a hand in Law’s hair and Law looks up under his eyelashes, slurping and hallowing his cheeks, loving the press on his tonsils every time Law swallows around him. 

“Fuck Law,” Doflamingo groans, hips rocking, “just like that.” 

Law hums, pulling off to spit on his length, watching with rapturous eyes at the drool dripping off his cock. Law sweeps two fingers through it, lapping at the slit of his cock while he brings fingers around to his hole. Doflamingo grabs the back of Law’s head and Law’s happy to let him take over the task of fucking his face so that he can stretch himself. 

“You’re such a slut,” Doflamingo lilts, driving his cock in Law’s mouth until tears start forming in his eyes, “wanting to get fucked in this high-class bathroom, anybody out there will be able to hear you.” 

Law’s moan is filthy and wet, and he pumps his finger in his hole, eyes fluttering when he adds another much too soon, but the burn is exquisite. 

“You want them to hear you, yeah?” Doflamingo retorts, holding Law’s head in place so he can use him properly. 

Law nods, lurching when he gags around Doflamingo’s member. Doflamingo draws out, thumb slipping in the mess on Law’s lips and Law raises up, fingers buried in his ass, pressing his cheek against the bathroom door. 

“Come on Mingo,” Law urges breathlessly, grinding his hips back onto his digits. 

Doflamingo curses under his breath and Law stiffens when another finger is added. Doflamingo’s pace is much more reckless than Law’s, his finger drives in and out of him brutally, making his mouth hang open, eyes to the ceiling. Law spreads his legs wider, moaning loudly. 

“Oh god Mingo,” Law cries, dragging his fingers out and blindly reaching for Doflamingo’s cock, “come on baby.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Doflamingo responds, voice strained. 

Law sighs when Doflamingo twists his finger, adding in another one to scissor them apart, Law rocks back impatiently, hands balling into fists. 

“ _Mingo_ -” 

“Shut up.” Doflamingo gripes, slapping the cheek of his ass harshly, making Law wail and he knows somebody outside probably heard that, but all it does is add to his lust, “fuck, look at that little hole.” 

Law’s cheeks burn at the emptiness, Doflamingo’s hands spreading his ass apart, groaning at Law clenching up. 

“So pretty,” Doflamingo murmurs, spit slapping down on the tight ring of muscle, Law’s cock gives an interested jump at that, “this is going to be quick.” 

Law’s never heard greater words, he’s been wanting this for a long time, for Doflamingo to take him carelessly in a public-not-so-public setting. Doflamingo’s cock is so big, so fucking huge, and Law’s clenching up in anticipation just thinking about that stretch, being fucked open and filled to the brim. 

“Don’t care,” Law mutters, heart clashing in his chest. 

Doflamingo chuckles, and Law shivers at the head of his cock smearing around the spit, filling Law up. 

“Fuck yes Mingo,” Law moans, arching his back. 

Doflamingo slides his shirt up, palm flat against the base of his spine, and Law’s next breath gets knocked out at his cock dragging against his walls. 

“God, you really wanted it.” 

That’s an understatement, Law has been gagging for it. 

Doflamingo feels so damn good bottoming out inside of Law, and Law’s just clenching around him, tears prickling his eyes at the overwhelming size, the burn and the drag. Fuck, it’s all so much and Law knows he’s not going to last, especially not when Doflamingo starts up this rough pace. 

Law’s cheek knocks against the door with every push, hands slipping. Doflamingo grabs at his hip and hauls him back, grunting every time his pelvis meets Law’s ass, cock buried to a hilt. 

“Fuck me Mingo,” Law moans, “harder daddy, h-” 

Doflamingo grabs Law by his hair, yanking his head up and pulling him until his back is against the blonde’s chest, and the sound Law lets out is debauched. 

“You need to shut up,” Doflamingo warns, placing his free hand over Law’s mouth, “this entire fucking party is going to hear you crying like a slut.” 

Law smiles against Doflamingo’s palm, licking it and moaning at easily being picked up and slammed back down on Doflamingo’s cock. 

“Shit you’re so tight,” Doflamingo gasps, sucking a bruising mark under his ear, rutting into Law’s heat. 

Law’s walls clench around him, eyes rolling at the drag, how amazing it feels to be fucked so close to people. It’s exhilarating, blood starts pulsing through Law’s veins, toes curling. 

“Want me to cum in you?” 

Law nods fervently, sucking in air when Doflamingo moves his hand away from his mouth, wrapping it around his dick. 

“Close,” Law huffs, “’m so close daddy.” 

“Come on angel,” Doflamingo urges, jerking Law off at the same rough pace. 

Law twitches at Doflamingo releasing his cock to tug on his balls, nails racking across the sensitive sack and Law’s back arches. He’s very aware that not only is he crying out and whimpering, but also coming all over this pristine little bathroom floor, but it just feels so damn good and Law has no shame since he knows Doflamingo owns the place. 

Doflamingo keeps on driving his hips up, hand fitted around his balls, chasing his release and Law is fucking euphoric. Law chokes on a moan when Doflamingo grabs his hips, pushing him down, cock pulsing inside of Law, brushing over sensitive nerves. Law is numb to pain, the pleasure, eyes falling shut at Doflamingo’s semen filling him up. 

“So good,” Law whispers hoarsely, hands scrambling behind him to grab at Doflamingo’s ass, “keep going daddy.” 

“ _Fuck_ , Law, I-” Doflamingo cuts himself off, dropping his weight forward both men reaching a hand out before they can crash into the door. 

Law claws at Doflamingo’s skin, whining loudly, throwing his head back at the sloppy rhythm of Doflamingo fucking his cum into Law. 

“God, I love you,” Law slurs lazily and Doflamingo’s moan is broken. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Doflamingo repeats for the second time this evening. 

Law has a reply right on the tip of his tongue before knocking ensues on the door, startling them both. 

“If you two are done hurry up and get out here,” Crocodile spits and Law’s eyes widen, throwing a gaze over his shoulder. 

“What?” Doflamingo pouts, pressing a kiss to Law’s temple, “I couldn’t have just anyone listening to you get fucked. They might take you away from me.” 

Knowing that _Crocodile_ of all people sat by the door and listened to Law get fucked inside of this bathroom makes his face flame up in humiliation, pushing off the door, whimpering at how easily Doflamingo’s cock slips out his ass. Doflamingo’s groan is louder than before and Law almost shushes him, but he’s stopped with a hand pressing in between his shoulder blades, shoving him back on the door. 

“Wait just a few more minutes,” Doflamingo says loud enough that Law knows Crocodile hears, and it shows when there’s an annoyed grunt from the other side. 

Doflamingo’s finger sweeps up the trail of cum leaking down his thigh, and Law can picture him licking his lips while he spreads him open. 

“One more angel,” Doflamingo murmurs, tongue flat on his hole before he pulls back with a satisfied hum, “cum for me one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have like 384649 WIP but I had to get this out, I was actually trying to figure out what sort of one shot I wanted to write and idk why I went for something public? Again, I hope you enjoyed it though. I always live for writing out new dynamics of these two. Also, crying laughing at Doffy making Crocodile guard the door so he can fuck his boyfriend in a bathroom on his birthday, talk about the greatest best friend, everybody get you a friend like Croccy. 
> 
> And also, practice safe sex!! I can't stress enough to be safe, sane and consensual! It's so, so important. I know I write my fair share of smut, but don't let yourself be pressured into situations you don't want to be in or into liking things you know you don't like. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
